


Endymion asleep

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by a poem by Longfellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endymion asleep

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _Like Dian's kiss, unasked, unsought,_  
>  Love gives itself, but is not bought;  
> Nor voice, nor sound betrays  
> Its deep, impassioned gaze. 
> 
>   _It comes,--the beautiful, the free,_  
>  The crown of all humanity,--  
> In silence and alone  
> To seek the elected one.  
>    
>  _It lifts the boughs, whose shadows deep_  
>  Are Life's oblivion, the soul's sleep,  
> And kisses the closed eyes  
> Of him who slumbering lies. 
> 
>   _O weary hearts! O slumbering eyes!_  
>  O drooping souls, whose destinies  
> Are fraught with fear and pain,  
> Ye shall be loved again! 
> 
> From _Endymion_ , by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow


End file.
